


One Last Hope

by BinaryIsForRobots



Series: Naruto Does Disney [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Disney, Inspired by Music, Songfic, this was just for fun k don't judge me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 04:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20002555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BinaryIsForRobots/pseuds/BinaryIsForRobots
Summary: So you wanna be Hokage, kid?





	One Last Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I did another one of these

So you wanna be Hokage, kid?

Well, whoop-de-doo!

I’ve been jerked around before

With jerkoffs just like you

Each and every one a disappointment 

Pain for which there ain’t no ointment!

Brats like you come and go

(So what your dad’s Minato?)

Don’t ask me to jump into the fray!

My answer is two words-

-Okay.

You win!

(Oh kami.)

I’d given up hope that someone would come around

A fella who wouldn’t wind up deep underground

A guy who’s got some fight

Who’s got the bark and bite!

\- At least a bit more height, but no!

(I got the half-pint.)

My brain’s been a desert pal, my ambition gone

Content to spend lazy days and to write my porn

But you need an advisor

A sensei but wiser

To help you climb higher 

And woah!

(You’ll gimme an ulcer!)

I’m down to one last hope and I hope it’s you

Though kid you ain’t exactly a dream come true!

I’ve trained enough morons that never came through

-You’re my one last hope, so you’ll have to do!

Ninja gods have faced the odds

And ended up a mockery

Don’t believe those stories kid

They’re all a load of crockery!

To be a shinobi kid is a dying art

Like writing a masterpiece, it’s a work of heart!

It takes more than sinew! Comes down to what’s in you!

You have to continue- so go!

(Now  _ that’s  _ more like it!)

I’m down to one last shot, and my last footnote

Before the masses say that that’s all he wrote!

Your dreams are on you kid! Go make ‘em come true!

Climb that uphill slope!

Keep pushin’ that envelope!

You’re my one last hope and kid it’s up to you!


End file.
